The Fertile Fields
A corpse of a badly burned Jewish jeweler is found in an alley. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as Assistant M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Charles Blackwell as Judge Howard Gillman Guest cast * David Spielberg as Isaac Shore * Tom Mardirosian as Joe Tashjian * Daryl Mitchell as Reginald Beggs * Josh Phillip Weinstein as Caleb Shore * Jerry Stiller as Michael Tobis * Kecia Lewis-Evans as Legal Aid Attorney Langstrom * Ray Genadry as Andonian * Lenore Harris as Mrs. Shore * David Lipman as Judge Moodie * Ed Wheeler as David * Eddie Korbich as O'Malley * William Hill as Hopkins * Billy Strong as Cooke * Bob Cea as Grady * Christopher Rubin as CSU Technician * Sharrieff Pugh as Fontaine * Darien Sills-Evans as Cyrus * Chester A. Sims as Court Clerk * Florence Phillips as Jury Forewoman References References Quotes "Banks kill with a thousand cuts, not a blow to the head." : - Benjamin Stone "Mike, I've had week-old flounder that smelled better than this!" : - Donald Cragen "Damn Indian winter." "That's Indian summer, you idiot, there's no such thing as an Indian winter." "A winter this cold, it's gotta be somebody's fault." "So you blame the Native Americans?" "Well, you have anyone better to blame?" "See, that's the problem with today's society, that assumption. Bad stuff doesn't just happen to you, somebody caused it to happen." "Keeps us in business." : - Officer #1 and Officer #2 "Hate crimes are crimes of fear. They're spontaneous. The bodies usually don't get moved." : - Phil Cerreta Background information and notes * This is one of only a handful of episodes in which District Attorney Adam Schiff shares a scene with a cop, in this case Captain Donald Cragen. Some of the other episodes in which this occurs are "The Troubles", "The Blue Wall", "Conduct Unbecoming", "Sweeps", "Pride", "Savages", and "Corruption". * This episode is inspired by the Crown Heights Riot of 1991. The Crown Heights Riot was a three-four day riot that occurred in August of 1991 in the Crown Heights neighborhood in the New York City borough of Brooklyn. The riots began on August 19, 1991 after a prominent Hasidic Rabbi called Rabbi Schneerson, who was returning from a regular visit to his father-in-law's grave, was crossing through an intersection when it was hit by another car and veered out of control, striking and killing 7-year-old Guyanese youth Gavin Cato. There were numerous acts of violence were committed against Jewish citizens in the area. One historian described the riot as "the most serious anti-Semitic incident in American history". (Source: ) * The Law & Order fourth season episode "Sanctuary" was also based on the Crown Heights Riot. Episode scene cards Fertile Fields, The